Its Complicated
by J96C
Summary: Mustang needs Ed back in central to take care of a mix up. But is that really why Roy wants Ed back?... Mainly: ROY/ED with some ED/HAVOC, ROY/ED/HAVOC. WARNING: Sexual things take place. No yaoi warnings in or throughout the story.
1. We'll be there!

_RING RING!_

Ed sat up and looked towards the phone in his hotel room, then looked at Al.

"Do you want to get that?" Al asked with a yawn.

_RING RING_

"Damnit! Who the hell is calling us at four in the morning?!" Ed said viciously as he started throwing the blankets off of himself. Ed got up and started walking to phone. He picked up the phone...

"WHAT?!" Ed screamed. Nobody answered. He heard Al giggle and turned around.

"You have to put a dime in to use the phone, brother." Ed rolled his eyes and managed to find a dime.

_RING RING_

Ed took a deep breath as he inserted a coin and before screaming "**WHAT?!?!"**

"Man Fullmetal, what took you so long?" The man said with a small chuckle.

"Geez, I wouldn't have even picked up if I knew it was _you_." Ed said bluntly, "What do you want?"

"We need you back in central A.S.A.P."

"What! Why!? We just checked into our hotel last night!"

"Not my problem. Anyways there's been a mix up with some of your personal record files and if you don't get it straightened out by the time the office closes tonight then you're not considered 'eligible' to go on that mission you were assigned, and we both know how much you were looking forward to that." The mysterious man said with a cocky attitude.

"Damn! By the time we get there it'll be closed!" Ed said irritatedly. Then there was a short pause.

"Hey Colonel?" Ed said with an unexpectedly sweet and kind voice.

"Huh?"

"Do you think you could-" Ed started but was cut off.

"NO!" The colonel screamed.

"What?! I didn't even finish what I was saying!"

"You're going to ask me to fix the records for you, 'cause you're just that pathetic and can't do it yourself."

"SHUT UP!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!"

Al slowly got up to yell at Ed "IM TRYING TO SLEEP! KEEP IT DOWN A LITTLE!"

"Is that Al?" The Colonel asked. He was completely ignored though as Ed and Al started an argument...

_*KNOCK KNOCK_

(There was a knock at their hotel room door, but everyone ignored it.)

..."IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE STUPID COLONEL IS SUCH A BASTARD!"

"THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE SCREAMING ON THE TELEPHONE!" Al yelled.

_*KNOCK KNOCK!_

"....HEY!"The Colonel randomly cut in but could barely be heard through the phone because of all the screaming, "IM NOT A BASTARD YOU SHRIMP!" he finished.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP WHO CAN'T BE SEEN AND IS SMALLER THAN AN ANT?!" Ed screamed as loud as he possibly could while holding the phone directly in front of his mouth.

"IM TRYING TO SLEEP BROTHER!!"

_*KNOCK KNOCK!!_

"DAMN ED! JUST GET YOUR ASS IN CENTRAL!" The Colonel yelled viciously.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO-" Once again Ed was cut off.

The hotel manager kicked the door open.

"I'VE BEEN KNOCKING FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Ed and Al quickly turned around with startled expressions on their faces. The Colonel just sat quietly and tried to listen to what was going on through the phone.

"ITS FOUR IN THE MORNING STOP YELLING, GUESTS ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" The manager screamed. And because of Ed's smart mouth they got kicked out.

Ed had to call back the Colonel in a phone booth.

"Hello, this is Mus-" The Colonel started.

"WE'LL BE THERE!" Ed screamed and threw the phone back on the stand as hard as he could.

"Damn that Mustang!" Ed mumbled defeatedly. As they started walking Al was rubbing his throat trying to sooth it because it was soar after all the yelling.

"You know brother, you are kind of short"

"Don't start with me." Ed said with a threatening tone.

**Authors note:**

**Hey! I hope you like the story so far, sorry if I'm not writing things very clear or well enough. I'm not a very good writer, But I'm trying! So i got a couple of good reviews and suggestions. THANK YOU FOR THEM! I'll be a new chapter tonight (3-12-10) I hope you like it! Chapter two: The run in. A brief description: Ed and Al run into some old military friends. Well they try to....**


	2. The run in

*stewardess: A train waitress.

*steward: A male train waitress.

(I put the definition here because I had no idea what that was and I'm not sure how many of you are as dumb as I am ;)

* * *

"Milk sir?"

Ed slowly looked up to the stewardess widening his eyes with disgust.

"I hate milk" Ed said slowly. Ed's voice was flat and emotionless. The stewardess carefully walked away not trying to upset the kid anymore.

"Geez brother, could you have scared her anymore?" Al asked embarrassedly.

"What, I didn't scare her I just politely informed her that I hate milk."

Ed stated with a smirk.

"Whatever." Al said trying to fall asleep on the train.

"Oh and brother, don't make a big commotion in Central."

"What do you mean? It's the Colonels fault that we had to wake up at four, that we got kicked out of our hotel..." Ed voice was getting louder and louder.

"...had to catch this five in the morning, milk infested train! I HAVE EVERY DAMN RIGHT TO MAKE A COMMOTION!"

"Excuse me sir." Another steward had come.

"WHAT?!"

"Would you like some milk?

"DAMNIT ALL!" Ed screamed.

The steward quickly shut the door then turned back around and ran back down the aisle in fear. Ed sat back down and crossed both his arms and legs and shut his eyes with a furious expression on his face. Then there was a knock at their train cabin door. Al got up and slightly opened the screen to peek through to see who it was. Then a big grin spread across his face.

"Lieutenant Havoc!"

Ed curiously looked up.

"I thought I heard Ed curse out somebody." Havoc said with a smile on his face.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be slaving under that serpent back in Central?" Ed asked meaning it to be an insult.

"Brother!"

"No no it's ok. Anyways Hawkeye and I were sent out to go get you but I had to come back to take care of something urgent."

"The Colonel sent Hawkeye? We told him we were coming; he didn't have to send someone." Al said.

"Ya, I was thinking the same thing."

"Maybe the douche bag wanted a break from her. After all she is a controlling son of a b-"

Havoc cut Ed off by covering his mouth.

"SHH!! Never talk bad about Hawkeye! You'll be cursed! I once went out drinking with Cain and we were talking smack about her and just five minutes later... this chick rejected me! I'm telling you something bad will happen!"

Ed and Al just looked at each other.

"Anyways you should probably call her to make sure she knows that you guys already left."

"What?! Do you know how much money it is to use the phone here?!" Ed snapped.

"What wrong Ed? A short little guy like you doesn't even have enough money to make a phone call?" Havoc said laughing.

"WHO DID YOU SAY WAS A MICROSCOPIC SHORT BEAN THAT DOESNT SHOW UP IN YOUR EYES?!" Ed roared.

"Calm down kid I never said any of that."

"IM NOT A KID! GET OUT!"

Ed pushed Havoc out and slammed the door.

"Do you always have to make a commotion?" Al sighed.

"Damn, he's right though." Ed said completely ignoring Al.

"What, that your short?" Al said with a chuckle.

"No you idiot! That we have to call Hawkeye!"

"We don't have enough money. You spent it all on candy last night."

"I know. Hey! I've got it! Lets jump on the next train heading south and we'll find and meet up with her!" Ed said being proud of himself for coming up with this brilliant plan.

"We always have to do things the hard way." Al sighed.

They managed to climb on the roof of the train. The train coming in the opposite direction was in sight. In the nick of time they jumped off their train to next. They transmuted there tickets to say "TRAIN 602 SOUTH CENTRAL STATION" instead of "TRAIN 907 CENTRAL STATION". Luckily they were able to get a cabin with the help of Ed's state alchemist pocket watch. Right when they sat down to relax a steward came with a phone.

"Are you Edward and Alphonse Elric?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Brother!" Al elbowed Ed in his side.

"Um yes sir we are."

"A man by the name of 'Havoc' is on the phone for you."

The man gave them the phone and shut the door waiting patiently outside for the call to end.

"So uh Ed funny story. Mustang already informed Riza that you guys left and is on her way

back to central."

"WHAT?! YOUV'E GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Sorry kid. Oh and I saw you guys jump trains... you should really make it less obvious." Havoc said with a chuckle.

Ed slammed the phone back and charged out the door.

"Oh hold on sir!" The steward called out.

Ed turned around and said, "What?" with an angry tone.

"We just had some fresh milk come in today. Would you like a glass?"

Ed didn't scream or shout. He just clapped his hands.......then placed them on the wall transmuting it into a steel metal cage with many locks trapping the steward in it. Then simply walked off. The train was stopping at a station, Ed and Al quickly got off to sneak on another train back to central not knowing that Riza was also at that station taking a train back to South Central thinking she could meet up with them because Roy had called her telling her they were heading there.

So anyways they get all mixed up but eventually get back in Central.

The office closed at 8:00 and it was 7:53. Ed and Al we completely out of breath by the time they reached the Colonel's office. Mustang laughed and said, "You've been through a lot today huh, Fullmetal?"

"Where is it?"Ed asked.

"Where is what?"

"MY DAMN RECORDS!" Ed snapped.

"Oh, those, well first of all your brother looks tired and there's no real reason for him to be here since he's not an official dog of the military, so I'm going to excuse him."

"Oh no it's not a problem for me! I'll be fine."Al said cheerfully.

"Alphonze please leave. Besides, how about you go check into a hotel before all the rooms get checked out." Mustang said seriously while lightly pushing Al out the door.

"Um, okay? Ill be at the Inn down the street." Al called out to Ed before being completely forced out of the room.

Ed nodded. Then Mustang closed the door and locked it. He started to walk to his desk to shut the blinds.

"Why'd you lock the door?"

"We have some serious things to take care of Ed." Mustang finished closing the blinds then started walking back to Ed.

"Oh yeah? Like wha-" But before Ed could finish Mustang had slammed him against the wall while turning the lights out.

* * *

**AURTHORS NOTE: Hope you like it so far! Again sorry for my mistakes. If I get good reviews then I'll start the next chapter. Chapter 3: Behind the door. Brief summary: Al comes back only to hear screaming and moaning from behind Mustang's door. **

**And I'm opened to any suggestion to future chapters or if there's something you want to add or change in the story just leave it in a review and ill be 100% sure to include it in. Thank you!**


	3. Orders

"OK sir, that will be 2,000 yen."

Al patted his pockets looking for some sort of change. No luck. He remembered they had already spent all their money on sweets. He had no choice but to go back to the Colonel's office and borrow some money.

"Sorry sir." Al said to the manager at the hotel and started walking to H.Q..

* * *

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Roy had Ed pinned against the wall and was trying forcefully to kiss him.

"Come on Ed, you know you want this as much as I do." Roy whispered in Ed's ear.

"What? What the....hell are you talking about?" Ed said trying to hold back moans as Roy started biting on his ear.

"Mmmmm" Ed moaned.

"That's more I like it." Roy said teasingly.

"Stop it you bastard." Ed said quietly as he was starting to enjoy this.

"Now Fullmetal, are you ready to take orders?"

Ed looked at him with a desired expression on his face. Ed nodded.

"What?" Roy asked mockingly. "I can't hear nods."

"Yes you bastard!"

"Man we'll have to occupy that potty mouth of yours with something else." Roy said with a smile.

'Oh no. What have I gotten myself into?' Ed thought to himself.

Roy started to kiss Ed passionately while unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his pants. Once Roy had Ed completely undressed he cupped his hands around Ed's cheeks tilting his head upward while still kissing him. Ed tried to start undressing Roy but Roy had taken Ed's hand into his and moved it away from his body.

"Did I order you to undress me?"

"No.." Ed was trying to think of something else to call his beside 'bastard'. "No sir."

Roy pointed to the couches while giving Ed a deviant stare.

"Lets move things to the couch shall we?"

Ed slowly took his time making his way to the couches then sitting down on them.

Roy closely watched Ed's perfectly rounded ass while he walked. Roy sat beside Ed meaning he wanted Ed on top. Ed got on top of him with no complaints. They started kissing more. Ed was able to feel Roy growing more and more in his pants. That made him moan even more.

Ed started to grind back and forth on Roy's member.

"Ohhhhh...." Roy had to pull away from the kissing to let out a deep moan. Ed stopped rocking back and forth to tease the Colonel. Roy quickly grabbed ahold of Ed's hips moving him more and more against his member. Roy was close. He started sucking on Ed's nipples making he scream out loud.

"Warn me would you?" Ed said with an angry tone,

Roy ignored him. He started unbuttoning his own shirt. Once it was off Ed started sliding his hand up and down Roy's soft white chest. Roy twisted and laid on his back with Ed still on top of him in the cowboy position. Ed scooted down by the Colonels feet starting to unzip the Colonel's pant. Ed's eyes only widened.

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for reading!!! I REALLY hope you like it so far! Again this is my FIRST fanfic so i apologize for all my mistakes. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Let me know what I can do better and what you want to see more of, thank you thank you thank you! **

**CORRECTION!:**

**In the last chapter I said**

**"Chapter 3: Behind the door. Brief summary: Al comes back only to hear screaming and moaning from behind Mustang's door."**

**I am changing that to chapter four! So...**

**Chapter 4: Behind the door. Brief summary: Al comes back only to hear screaming and moaning from behind Mustang's door. **


	4. Behind the door

"Hey Al ,what are you doing back?" Falman asked passing him in the hallway of H.Q..

"Outta money. I'm going to ask the Colonel for some...unless-"

"Sorry kid I bet all mine last night." Falman said depressingly.

"That's to bad. Well I'll see you around." Al said with a smile.

* * *

"Wow." Ed said starring at Roy's cock. "Its big."

Roy smiled and said, "Yeah I get that a lot."

"Just how many girls have you slept with?"

"That's nothing you need to be worried about." Roy said with another smile while patting him on the head. "Well go on Fullmetal...suck."

Ed took Roy into his mouth and started sucking furiously. Roy pressed his lips together with his eyes closed while pushing Ed's head deeper and deeper. "Ooh" Roy moaned which turned on Ed even more. "Oh yes yes yes yes more!" Roy kept on moaning and screaming. He was close. Ed finished off by sucking the tip of his cock and giving him a handjob. "OOH!" Roy screamed while he came all over Ed.

"Damn that was good Fullmetal." Roy said out of breath.

"Call me Ed, Colonel." Ed said smiling while wiping the corner of his mouth.

Roy smiled, "Where still not done Ed."

"Were not?"

"Nope. Now I'd feel guilty if I let myself have ALL the pleasure." The Colonel told Ed wearing a smug smile on his face. Roy layed Ed on his back and started licking his stomach. Ed released a small moan. Roy started sucking on Ed's nipples again and made his way up to Ed's lips. They kissed and kissed. Playing with each others tongues Roy stared rubbing Ed's cock and Ed started playfully bitting on Roy's bottom lip.

* * *

'La dee da da dee la dee dee la do' Was all that was going through Al's head while he got off the elevator on the Colonels floor.

* * *

Roy scooted down and started licking all over the blonde's cock. Ed started rocking himself in and out of Roy's mouth. This went on for about five minutes. Roy had the teen going and right when he was about to come Roy stopped and moved him onto of his desk facing him. Roy had his cock right in front of Ed's entrance. Roy first undid the blondes braid and cupped one of his hand around Ed's cheek.

"This will hurt."

"I think I can handle it." Ed smiled. So did the Colonel. Roy slowly pushed into Ed. Ed screamed with a tear coming down his cheek. Once Roy was completely inside of the boy he didn't move until he had permission.

"Ok Colonel I'm ready."

"Call me Roy" The Colonel said while pulling in and out of the boy.

"Oh mmmm more more" Ed moaned as Roy started giving him another handjob while still pumping in and out of the blonde. Roy was close again. "Call my name Ed"

"Huh?"

"Just moan out my name, please!" Roy purposely started fucking him harder and harder forcing Ed to moan.

"ROYYYY!" Ed scream while he was about to come.

* * *

Al was about to knock on the door before he heard, "Oh yes come on come on mmm more Roy more!"

Al was terrified. 'What the hell he thought? Isn't brother in there?' Al got on his knees at peeked through the lock in the door. All he saw was Roy Mustang fucking a long haired blonde. 'Hawkeye?' He thought. It didn't even come across his mind that it could of been his older brother. All Al did was went back downstairs to wait if his brother would come by.

* * *

"Roy! Fuck me harder!! Please mmmmmmmmm" Ed screamed as Roy went deeper and deeper.

"Damn Ed your getting pretty tight."

"Ohhhhhh"

Roy just chuckled a little.

"I-I'm coming Roy, I'm coming!"

"Me too!"

Roy pounded into Ed as harder as he could before coming inside him. Ed had also came all over himself and Roy. Out of breath Roy hung over the kid. Ed layed back up and hugged him.

"Don't think were done yet." Roy stated seriously. 'What more? I don't think i can take anymore!' Ed thought to himself.

Roy pulled back from the hug to look at him face to face.

"We'll finish some other time." Roy smiled. Ed embraced him again.

"Damn Ed what a mess you know wer-" Ed cut off the Colonel to say

"I love you Roy."

Roy gasped and froze for a moment but then hugged Edward even tighter.

"I love you to...Ed" Roy said before kissing him passionately.


	5. Rain

**SORRY THIS IS A SHORTER STORY. I DO NOT OWN ANY FMA CHARACTERS AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THESE STORIES. (THIS COPY RIGHT MESSAGE APPLIES TO ****ALL**** CHAPTERS OF 'ITS COMLICATED' THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *

"Al?" Ed asked while shaking his brother seeing as he fell asleep while he was waiting for him.  
"Huh? Brother?....WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! IVE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!"  
Ed remembered both him and the colonel feel asleep for quite some time after they uh....expressed there feeling for each other ;). Ed decided to try to confuse his way out of this situation.  
"What do you mean where was I? Where were you?! I looked at the Inn where you said you'd be!"  
"I didn't have any money so I came back only to hear the Colonel fucking some blond!"  
"What did you say?"  
"Ya its gross, I mean I know the Colonels a player but come on, at work? That's just wrong!"  
"Ya I know." Ed stated plainly.  
"Hey Al, Hey Fullmetal." The Colonel said as he headed out of the H.Q..  
"Oh hey!" Ed said trying to act normal. "Listen Colonel were outta money for a hotel, can you lend us a hand?"  
"Ya how much do you need Fullmetal, or do you two just want to spend the night at my house?"  
"Its probably allot cheaper to stay with you, thanks Mustang!" Al said happily as he started walking outside towards Roy's car.

''Why is he so happy to stay with the Colonel? Hm. He's probably just tired and wants the day to end already.' Ed thought.

When Al was completely outside Roy asked, "Are you OK with this Ed?" Ed quickly turned with a smile, "Of coarse!"  
They just took a short moment smiling at each other before heading out. Al was already buckled in the back seat before The Fullmetal and The Flame alchemist even got to the car.  
It started to rain...  
"The rain is nice...Isn't it?" Roy said breaking a long silence.  
"Huh? O yeah....Its very nice," Ed said very softly "How much further away is it til your house Colonel?"  
"Um maybe no more than 15 minutes," Roy chuckled while saying, "Al's already asleep in the back isn't he?"  
"Ya he's had a long day."  
"I think we've all have Fullmetal." The Colonel said smiling and making the Fullmetal blush.  
"I guess so...Roy" The blond said.  
"...." Neither of them spoke another word for the rest of the ride home.

"Do you want me to carry Al?" Roy asked when they arrived at his mansion.  
"Ya, Thanks."  
Roy carried in Al and Ed followed behind with their bags. Roy set Al in his guest room and tucked him in under the covers.  
"Nice place you've got Colonel." Ed said wondering around.  
"Thanks, can I get you anything?"  
"Nah."  
"When are you planning on going to bed?"  
"I'm not sure....How come?"  
"Huh? Oh no reason, your bedroom will be right across from Al's when your ready."  
"Thanks."  
"Well I'll be in my bedroom if you need anything OK?"  
"K."  
When Roy got into his room he went straight to his closet to start changing. After that he went to his bathroom to brush his teeth etc. When he finished washing his face he felt some arms embrace him from behind. He turned around and saw Ed quietly hugging him.  
"Is something wrong?"

"Ed?"  
"No, nothings wrong."  
"Well then why are you hu-"  
"Can't i just hug you? Just for a minute?" Ed asked desperately.  
"Um what if Al wake ups?"  
"He won't"  
Roy turned around to face Ed and wrapped his arms around him squeezing him tighter and tighter. Ed had his face buried in the Colonels chest. Roy had taken his finger and placed it under Eds chin guiding his face upwards for a gentle kiss.  
"mm" A soft moan left Roy's mouth.  
"Is this going to become a regular thing?" Roy asked.  
"I don't know. Is it such a bad thing if it does?"  
"Well its not like we can go around kissing each other in public, Ed"  
"I know that much stupid."  
Roy laughed. "Do you want to spend the night I'm my bed with me?"  
Ed quickly nodded his head.  
"You said were not done, am I right Roy?"  
The older man smiled, "Right Ed, were still not done."  
"Am I just your sex toy? Or do you really have feeling for me Roy?"  
"Don't be stupid Ed. You have nothing to worry about OK? Do you trust me?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"Come on lets head to bed."  
Once they were settled in the older man's bed Roy quietly whispered in Ed ear making him shiver, "I love you Ed, I really do... Please believe me."  
Ed turned and looked over his shoulder to face Roy and kissed him.  
"I love you too Roy, I completely believe you." Ed said with a warming smile on his face. They both fell asleep to the sound of rain and each others breathing.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Thanks for reading!!!! I'm not sure where I'm going with this so I'm just kind of improving so I'm open to any ideas just leave them in a PM or review. Please let me know what you do and don't like and what you want to read more of. HELP ME HELP YOU ;)**

**Chapter 6: What the hell Havoc?!**

**Brief summary: Huh? Havoc want to join Ed and Roy?**

**Chapter will be ready by tomorrow night (3-28-10)**


	6. What the hell Havoc!

"Wake up Brother!" Al screamed while violently shaking his older brother.

"Huh?"

"Its time for breakfast!" Al cheered happily.

"Breakfast? Where am I?"

"Remember where at the Colonel's house?" Ed quickly got up fearing he was caught sleeping with Roy, but then he realised he wasn't even in Roy's bed. Was it all a dream?

"Good morning Fullmetal." Mustang said passing by the open door.

"Come on Ed, I'm hungry!" Al said pulling his brother out of bed and to the dinning area. Once both the brothers and the Colonel were seated some of the house keepers came out with some hot food.

"Wow thanks!" Al said like he hadn't eaten any decent food in days.... which was true :)

"Excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Ed said while standing up. Roy watched his every move getting turned on more and more by the simplest stuff Ed did. Once Ed was completely out of the room Roy waited a moment before saying, "I need to go get ready for work."

"Huh? But we just sat down."

"Ya, but I've gotta head in early to do some work that I didn't get done last night."

"Oh. Why didn't you get it done?" Al asked mockingly.

"Something else need my attention." Roy stated before exiting the room. Roy caught the bathroom door right before Ed closed it pushing the Fullmetal against the wall. Roy closed the door and locked it.

"This seems quiet to familiar doesn't it Fullmetal." Roy said with a smirk.

"Ya i guess."

"Whats wrong?"

"How'd I end up in the guest room?"

"Oh that? I moved you there right after we you fell asleep... I didn't want anyone to catch us."

"Oh." Ed said before wrapping his arms around the older man's neck pulling him down for a deep passionate kiss. After playing with each others tongues for a few moments Ed dropped to his knees pulling down Roy's pants and taking his throbbing cock into his mouth.

"mmmm...E-Ed" Roy moaned supporting himself with his arms stretched out against wall. Ed could feel Roy get harder and harder inside his mouth.

"Ah i-I'm going to come Ed!" Ed didn't say anything....

"Roy?!" One of the house keepers called out.

"What is it M-Miss Collon?" Roy screamed trying his best to hold back his moans. Roy tried to pull of Ed so he could talk properly without having to stutter but Ed wouldn't move. The Colonel gave Ed a this-isn't-funny stare but Ed just giggled.

"Um sir where are you? We need do some measurements for your suit." Miss Collon called looking in all the rooms trying to find Roy.

"I'll be right there!" By that time Ed was sucking on Roy more furiously making Roy on the edge of coming.

"Sir?"

"I'M COMING!!!" Roy screamed while releasing his fluids inside of his Young blonde's mouth.

"Geez alright! I'll be in the sewing room." Miss Collon said agitatedly while she walked off. Once Ed swallowed all of Roy's seed he started laughing.

"You think that was funny Ed?!" The Colonel asked angrily.

"YA!"

"Well it wasn't! Man your such a child sometimes!"Roy said pulling his pants up and exiting the room leaving Ed on the bathroom floor, not even leaving with a smile.

* * *

It was already 8:00 pm and Ed hadn't seen the Colonel all day. 'Is he really that mad? Maybe ill go see him in his office.'

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Yes come in." The Colonel said not even bothering to look up to see who it was.

"Uh ro-" Ed was about to call him 'Roy' but at the last second he decided to respect him and finish with, "Colonel?"

"What is if Fullmetal." Roy still didn't look up at him.

"Hey Ed the Colonels pretty busy you should probably leave him alone." Havoc said standing up escorting Ed out of the room.

"Wait lieutenant." Roy said while lifting a hand up. "He's fine. What do you want?" Ed was expecting to be alone with Roy so he didn't really know what to say with Havoc standing right there.

"..."

"Don't worry, Havoc already knows about us." The colonel said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Ed yelled.

"I told him all about it."

"Is this your stupid way of getting back at me Roy?!" Havoc had pushed Ed onto the couch then got on top of him and held him securely so he couldn't move.

"Maybe it is." Ed look over at Mustang.

"Now i order you to fuck with Havoc." Havoc just grinned as he started kissing and panting on Ed's neck. 'If this is what will make the Colonel happy then I'll do it' Ed told himself. Ed wrapped his arms around Havoc's head bringing him in closer.

"What?" Roy asked in shock.

"You gave me an order sir." Ed said sitting up. The raven haired man was impressed with the young boys dedication. Havoc was still panting and kissing Edwards neck. Roy had walked over to the couch and got on his knees to lean over Ed to start making out with im. Havoc was already in the mood so he just started rubbing his cock with Ed's making them both moan. Havoc took his arms around Roy's body from behind and started undressing him, along with Ed and himself. Eds hands were rubbing up and down Havoc chest while Roy took Ed into his mouth. Roy felt a little guilty so he took out Havoc's cock too and started sucking them both.

******************** Do you understand the position their in? Ed's laying on the couch with Havoc on top of him like he's riding Ed and Roy is on his knees sucking on both of them.************************

"mm mm...fuck Roy." Havoc groaned as he started thrusting himself in and out of the Colonels mouth. Ed had his palms pressed against his forehead with he was getting a nice hand job from the man on top of him.

"Faster Havoc!" Ed screamed.

Roy chuckled a little before saying, "And when do i start getting pleasured?" Ed and Havoc stopped what they were doing to give their attention to Roy. Mustang is now sitting on the coffee table with both men at his feet sucking and licking his cock. He let his head fall back with deep deep moans.

"Ya? You like this Roy?" Ed asked.

"oohhhh" Was all the colonel could say. Havoc took a bold move and placed his finger inside of the Colonel making him moan even louder.

'Aa-h yes Havoc!" Ed got on the table and started to lick Roy's neck and back. Roy moved to place Ed on all fours and Havoc right behind him. Roy was about to start fucking Ed and Havoc was about to start fucking his commanding officer. The taller blond wasn't patient so he already made his way into Roy making Roy jerk forward into Ed. All of them were moaning and screaming. Havoc took both of his hands around Roy. One of then massaging Eds member and the other hand fondling with the Colonels balls.

"Fuuuuck!" Ed screamed.

"Mmm more Havoc more!" Roy moaned.

"Yes yes yes!" Havoc groaned each time he pounded into Roy. Grinding his teeth together Roy had come into Ed and Ed had come all over the table. It took Havoc a couple of more pounds before pulling out and coming all over the Colonels back. They were all out of breath. Panting, Roy started getting dressed and whispered, "Now that was nice." Making the other two men smile.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! :D


	7. AUTHORS NOTEPLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Sorry I havent written in a while, I just got my wisdom teeth out so i took a little break, and im having a little bit of writters block so help me out! Please leave reviews of any ideas you have! Tell me If you want to keep it just Roy and Ed or if you want to add Havoc or whatever you think please let me know and ill get back to writting!!


	8. What do you take me for!

"Good morning!" Al cheered happily the next day.

"Oh good morning Al." Mustang said looking up from his paperwork, "Wheres your brother?"

"I'm not sure. He still hasn't come back." Al said disappointly.

"Is that so," Roy said with regret in his eyes from what happened the day before "Lets just hope he's safe."

'Could Ed really still mad at me? I mean i thought he was enjoying everything, I hope he doesn't feel like i forced him into it.' Roy thought.

* * *

Ed was sitting on the grass at the park looking up at the sky. His favorite thing was hearing little kids laughing and playing with each other. It was already noon.... How was he going to re confront Havoc and Mustang? Its not like he could barge back in pretending everything was alright cause it wasn't.

"Ed?" Ed sat up and turned around.

"Havoc? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to meet my lunch date here."

"Of coarse you were," Ed mumbled turning back around and rolling his eyes, "You should get going."

"You don't hate me do you Ed?"

"What? No, of coarse not."

"Thing aren't going to be the same between are they?" Havoc said while sitting down next to Ed.

"They can if we make it." Havoc didn't say anything, he just hugged Ed. Eds eyes widened.

"What are you doing? Someone will see you!"

"I don't care. Look don't think that i want to be apart of your gay relationship with the Colonel okay? Cause i don't. Just know that i care for you." Havoc said before a young whore-ish looking girl called out for him.

"I gotta go. Just don't make me worry about you OK? And make me your go-to-guy, if you have any problems or anything you wanna talk about, come to me.... OK?" Havoc said with a smile. The girl caught up to them and took a hold of Havoc arm.

"See you around Fullmetal." Havoc said with a solute and walked away with his date.

"'A 'go-to-guy' huh?" Ed said to himself. "Idiot. As if i need anything like that."

Ed had fallen asleep and when he woke up it was already dark. "Dammit, that's what i get for being so careless." Ed brushed the dirt off of him and started walking to the Colonels house. He was thinking about what to say, what to do, and what to think about Roy. He had finally reached the front gate to the Colonels mansion. The gate automatically opened. Ed was kinda freaked out cause you had to call in first for the gate to open unless someone from the inside opened it.... When Ed looked past the gate when it was opened all the way he saw Roy standing there.... He had a strange stare in his eyes that Ed couldn't even put into words.

"You couldn't have called at _least_"

"Um I'm sorry..." Ed whispered.

"You should be, you know i thought we had a pretty nice relationship going."

"Don't act like this is my fault, cause it isn't!!" Ed screamed.

"Oh it isn't? Who's the one who ran off and caused everyone to worry like hell!" Roy yelled.

"You the one who forced me into a three sum! Its your fault and don't pretend like you don't know it is!"

"Your the one who was enjoying it!! You could of stopped but you didn't!"

"Only cause that's what you wanted!"

"What I wanted?!"

"Duh! Why else would you have had Havoc come onto me like that?!"

"It was a joke! Your the one who took it seriously and caused this whole issue!"

"I only took it seriously cause i thought that was going to make you happy for once." Ed said in a calm cold voice.

"What do you mean for once?

"The only time i ever see you smile is when you fucking me in bed! How do you think that makes me feel huh?! That I'm only your sex toy!"

"Ed you know that i don't th-"

"Shut up! Screw you Roy!" Ed said walking off. It only hit Ed that he didn't have a place to stay til after he was about a half an hour away for Mustangs house. 'Havoc' Ed though.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Havoc rolled out of bed and stumble to the door.

"Ed?"


	9. You'll manage

"Ed?" Havoc asked in surprise when he opened the door, "Its passed midnight, what do you want? Cant it wait til-" Havoc stopped and thought about what he had told Ed earlier that day.

'...make me your go-to-guy, if you have any problems or anything you wanna talk about, come to me.... OK?'

"So what's up Ed?"

"I needa place to stay tonight. Got any room?"

"Yea of course. You can crash on the couch let me just get you some blankets." Havoc turned around and started walking towards the closet but Ed stopped him by grabbing his shirt. Havoc turned around and looked at Ed.

"Uhm. I-I'm sorry." Ed said letting go of Havoc shirt. Havoc curiously looked at Ed for a moment then yanked Ed's arm making him trip into Havoc's embrace.

"Havoc." Ed mumbled under his breaths while burying his face into Havoc's chest.

* * *

"Whas that Ed outside?" Al asked in excitement.

"Yea, but i don't think he'll be back for a while Al."

"Idiot. What am i supposed to do without him?" Al asked in a worried tone.

"You'll manage." Roy said walking passed Al and patting his head.

* * *

"Its getting late, lets head to bed." Havoc spoke in a soft tone. Ed took a deep breath and squeezed him tighter. "I had something else in mind." Ed said seductively while unbuttoning Havoc's shirt. Havoc smirked and though 'Here we go' Once the older mans shirt was unbuttoned Ed bent down and started kissing Havoc's stomach and making his way up to his lips. After viciously making out with each other, Havoc lead them to his bedroom and threw Ed onto his bed.

'This bed feels different from Roy's. These kisses feel different from Roy's. And this feeling....Why am I doing this?' Ed thought.

While Ed was laying down Havoc slipped his hand under his lower back pulling him upwards towards him-self so their stomachs were touching. Still kissing each other Ed placed his hand on Havoc's member making him squirm in pleasure. After teasing the man on top of him he started undressing both of them, once they were both completely naked Havoc started rubbing his cock against Ed's. "hmmm" Ed moaned in between kisses.

"I'm gonna come soon Ed, let me at least-" Before he knew it, Ed had pushed Havoc onto his back and was attempting to slip Havoc's cock inside him.

"Your a quick thinker." Havoc said with a chuckle. He noticed Ed was struggling to get his dick inside him, so Havoc laid Ed back onto his back again and placed his member in front of Ed's entrance. Being the gentleman he is Havoc didn't want to go on anything farther without Ed's 'OK'.

"Its OK Havoc, go on." Ed said getting ready for the split second of pain he was about to experience.

"Aghn!" Ed whimpered as Havoc entered inside of him. Havoc loved how warm Ed was inside. Havoc only got to pound into Ed a couple of times before being on the edge of coming.

"I'm coming Ed! Ughn mm Ed!"

"Come inside me Havoc."

"W-What?"

"Come inside me." But before Havoc had time to refuse he had come inside Ed and practically everywhere else.

"What a mess Havoc!" Ed said teasing the older man. Havoc had collapsed onto the bed panting out of breath. Ed bent over and kissed him gently. "Goodnight."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Chapter Ten will be out tomorrow night! (5/14/2010) **

**I hope you like it so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Have a nice day ^ ^ **

**Chapter ten: Know your place. **

**Brief summary: Roy doesn't like the idea of Ed staying with Havoc (I mean REALLY doesn't like it) and decides to do something about it.**


	10. Know your place

**I didn't make this clear in the last chapter but the reason why Ed made a move on Havoc was to distract him from his fight with Roy. Enjoy the rest of the story ^ ^ , please review!**

* * *

"Ed wake up!" Havoc said throwing a pillow at his face while he was rushing to get dressed for the day. "Uhnn." Ed murmured.

"Come on were going to be late!"

"Late for what?" Ed asked while sitting up and scratching his eye.

"Work you dumb ass, Mustang will kill me if he figures out why I'm late ! Just thinking about gives me goose bumps."

"I'm hungry." Ed stated with a yawn.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What do you expect? I'm a growing boy so naturally the first thing on my mind when I wake up is _food_." Havoc chuckled.

"We'll grab you something on the way out."

Ed smiled.

* * *

"Ha! You'll never guess what I heard!" Breda said walking back into the Colonels office after his lunch break. (Havoc is not back yet...he's still busy harassing the young female officers for a date.)

Glancing up from his paper work Roy asked, "What?"

"Apparently some soldiers spotted Ed showing up at Havoc place passed midnight! Everyone thinks something going on between them!" Breda said with excitement.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Riza asked.

"I just think its funny, I mean what other possible reason could Ed have for spending the night at Havoc's?"

"Maybe he needed a place to stay?" Mustang suggested.

"Yea he needed something alright. Lieutenant Park told us that they sounded like they were having quiet some fun up there, with the bed rocking and all the moaing and-"

"That's enough Breda!" Roy yelled slamming his hands on his desk and standing up.

"Lets just get back to work." Riza suggested to everyone else not trying to upset the Colonel anymore. Roy furiously left the room and slammed the door.

"What the hell is his problem?" Breda asked defensively, "I mean i thought i had a story that people actually wanted to hear."

* * *

"hmmm what brand should i buy." Havoc said to himself trying to decide what brand of cigarettes to buy from the vending machine. Then he heard some passing soldiers talking about Roy's outburst with Breda. 'Shit! He knows!' Havoc thought. 'Ah! I gotta get out of Central before Roy can kill me! A name, I need a new name!'

"Havoc." Havoc slowly turned around being familiar with that voice. Shiver went down his spine when he saw Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, standing right in front of him. Boy did he not look happy. 'I'm a goner!'

* * *

"Man I'm so tired!" Ed said stretching out his arms and leaving the Central library. Lieutenant Ross and Block have silently been following him all day.

"What up with you two? You guys haven't looked me in the eye all day and haven't even said more than a word to me!"

"Uh! S-Sorry Sir!" Both soldiers said at the same time, Standing up straight saluting and standing in first position. "There has been a rumor going on about you and Havoc sir!"

"Yea? What its about?" Ed asked not really paying attention because hes trying to read his book.

"U-Um a soldier had spotted you last night-"

"Ross, Brosh!" Another said running up to them. "Guys you've gotta see this! Roy found out about Havoc sleeping with Ed and is about to start a fight with him!" Ed slowly popped his head out from behind the two taller subordinates.

"Whoa Ed! I didn't see you their!" The soldier called out.

"Damnit." Ed muttered and started to run towards the military base.

* * *

"So mind explaining this rumor going on Havoc."

"Huh? Oh um not thanks! I've got allot of work to do so if you don't mind I'm gonna get back to that." Havoc tried leaving through the doorway where Roy was standing but Roy put his arm out stopping Havoc.

"Sir if you don't mind i really gotta-"....Havoc fell to the floor. Roy Had punched him in the face before he could finish his sentence. Roy squatted on his knees next to the man bleeding from his nose, took a moment to look at him, then started viciously attacking him again.

"You son of a bitch! Ed's to good for you! Why on earth would he be with a guy like you! Know your place bastard, your a good for nothing loser!" Roy roared at Havoc.

Ed came running in out of breath.

"Roy! What the hell are you doing?!" Roy still didn't stop beating the crap out of Havoc.

"Roy stop it!" Ed tried grabbing Roy arm but Roy had pushed him down and out of the way.

"Roy?" Ed whispered.

"What the hell did this bastard do to you Ed?" Roy yelled.

"N-Nothing! Stop Roy you'll kill him, Please!" Ed noticed tears running down Roy's check. Ed now didn't hate Roy as much as he did when he first walked in. ' I don't think he even knows what hes doing now, I've got to stop him.'

"Don't lie to me Ed!" Roy yelled some more.

Ed thought about how to approach him. He remembered Hawkeye had told him that a calm, nice and loving approach to the Colonel when hes mad always makes his attitude change, that even a guy like Roy needs someone to love and someone to love him back.

Without hesitation Ed stood behind Roy and simply hugged him from behind. Almost instantly Roy stopped. He finally realized what had happened and what he had done. He looked at his hands and the man in front of him, both covered in blood.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm sorry for making Roy do this i really am! But it will fit into the story later :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 11 will be up tomorrow night (Utah's time): around nine or ten.**

**Chapter 11: When you love someone...**

**Brief summary: Roy and Ed are done for good? Or will this situation somehow miraculously bring them closer together? Or maybe bring Roy and Havoc closer together....**


	11. When you love someone

"Look he's finally awake!" Ed realized when Havoc sat up in his hospital bed.

"W-Where am I?...What happened?" Havoc asked while slowly regaining consciousness.

"Remember? Roy beat the shit out of you until you were unconscious." Bread replied.

"....Where is he now?"

"Who cares?" Ed said angrily.

"I do." Havoc said staring straight into Ed's eye. Ed didn't reply.

"How are you feeling?" Breda asked to break the award silence.

"Better than I thought, that's for sure."

"Um Is Edward in here?" A nurse asked opening the door, "Theres a visitor in the hallway for you." Standing up Ed said, "I'll be right back." As he walked outside and turned the corner he saw Roy sitting on the bench with his legs crossed, arms folded, head down, and eyes closed.

"How is he?" He asked not even opening his eyes or turning his head. Ed sat down next to him.

"Better."

"You know I didn't mean to right?"

"Whatever, You should at least pay him a visit instead of hiding out in the waiting room."

"I intended to."

"Good then that's settled." Ed said standing up, before he turned the corner Roy called out, "I'm sorry Ed." Ed pretended not to hear him and just kept walking. Ed entered back into Havoc's room.

"Who was it?" Both Havoc and Breda asked.

"No one."

* * *

It was late and Ed was leaving the hospital. He got about a block or two away before Roy pulled up next to him.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"No."

"Its raining, are you sure?"

"Yes." Roy turned off his engine and got out of his car and started walking with Ed.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to understand how sorry I am Ed." Roy said stopping Ed from walking any farther.

"I know you are Roy."

"Then what's with your attitude? You still love me right?" Ed got quiet and looked away.

"Right?" Roy asked again.

Ed sighed. "Why would you do something like that Roy? You really hurt Havoc."

"I know i went to far. I know that. But do you understand why I did?" Ed shook his head.

"Because I love you Ed. I know it sounds stupid but the thought of you being with someone else was too much to bear. I was stupid and let my anger and jealousy take over me. But know this Ed, when you love someone it isn't always going to be easy....Anger...tears...laughter...It's when you want to be together despite all that. That's when you truly love another. I'm sure of it." Roy said before walking back to his car. "I'll see you around...Fullmetal." Roy left Ed standing there in the rain.

* * *

All the girls in the hospital was going crazy. "Look its Roy Mustang!" Half of them about to faint.

"Um excuse me can you tell me were Jean Havoc's room is?" Roy asked one nurse, but he didn't get a reply because she was too busy drooling over him with the rest of the nurses.

"Its that room Roy." Roy turned around to see Ed standing there soaking wet pointing to Havoc's room. Roy didn't take the time to thank him.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Havoc yelled. When he saw Roy enter he smiled.

"Hey Boss....what's up?"

"We both know why I'm here. I was way out of line....I'm sorry."

"Naw no hard feeling K? I mean I did take Ed away from you, and I had no right so I deserved it."

"Even so I should of handled it like an adult."

"Its OK." Havoc said sticking out his arm for a hand shake. Havoc pulled him in though for a kiss. (Keep in mind Ed it watching through the window) Mustang pulled away and said, "I love Edward."

"That's right. Sorry 'bout that."

"You should stick with women Havoc. They suit you better."

"Yea well lets just wait til the day when I can actually get one." Both men laughed.

"I'll come by again tomorrow sound good?"

"Yea." Havoc smiled as Roy left his room.

Ed was waiting for him outside the room.

"You didn't kiss him." Ed said confused.

"I wanna take things seriously between us now. Are you willing to start over with me?" Ed didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes!" Ed pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Roy hugged him and felt Ed's hot breath whisper in his ear "I love you."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hope you're enjoying it so far... I still don't know where I'm going with this story so I'm improving my way to the end haha. PLEASE REVIEW. Please let me know of any of your ideas for my story!**

**Id like to give thanks to QueenOfTheYaoi for getting me back on track!! and to Sandra 427 for leaving some nice reviews! Along with all the other very nice reviewers!**

**Chapter 12: It'll be fun!**

**Brief summary: Ed and Roy try something different from the advice of Havoc...**

**"Its different but I think it'll be fun." Roy said.**

**"Really...its kinda weird don't you think?" Ed stated.**


	12. It'll be fun

"Good morning!" Ed said in a blissful tone while slamming open Havoc's hospital room door.

"Shut up people are still sleeping!" Roy complained, "Damnit Ed im always having to babysit you." Roy said with a frown.

"Don't act like you don't like it." Ed said with a smile. Roy and Ed gazed into each others eyes forgetting Havoc was still in the room.

Havoc coughed to get their attention, "Hey guys, don't take this the wrong way but why are you here? Its Saturday shouldn't you guys be out or something."

"Not really. We don't have anything planned today." Roy said hanging his coat. Then he sat in the chair next to Ed and put his arm around him.

"So hows Al, Ed?" Havoc asked.

"Not bad, though he was pretty pissed when i ran off for a couple of days."

"Who wouldn't be? I really missed you Ed." Roy said looking down over Eds face with a sad expression on his. Ed looked up to see Mustangs face. "Im sorry, you don't have to worry about that ever again, I promise." Ed said kissing Roy's cheek.

"Man you guys really don't notice that there are people around you, do you? You guys cant take your eyes or lips off each other for more than five minutes." Roy blushed and looked away, while Ed looked down to his feet. Havoc chuckled, "You guys should go on a date tonight!" Havoc suggested.

"What?" Ed asked is confusion.

"Yea! You guys are pretty serious right? Then whats the big deal?"

"A date huh? Maybe it's a good idea Ed, I mean its different but I think it'll be fun." Roy said.

"Really...Its kinda weird don't you think?" Ed stated.

"Im in dating my male subordinate thats half my age... I don't think it can get any weirder than that." Roy said with a smile and ruffling Ed's hair.

"Thats true." Havoc said laughing, still getting used to the idea.

"Roys got a lot of cash so you guys can go to a nice fancy restaurant too!" Roy chuckled while leaning forward in his chair and supporting his upper body with his elbows on his knees and putting hands together, slipping his fingers in between each other. Ed placed his hand on Roys back and started rubbing it.

"Alright Roy I give you permission to take me on a date tonight!" Roy looked at him with his usual warming smile.

"Very well." Roy said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you a suit, we are going to the'Au Poivre' after all."

"WHAT?! That place is like a million buck!" Ed shouted in shock.

"Thats why you need to look the part Ed. With a nice suit you'll fit in fine. But about your manners...."

"Whats wrong with my manners?" Ed asked defensively.

"Ed, you cant just jack slap people for asking you if you want milk."

"Whatever."

"Meet back at my house around five-thirty."

"What I cant come with you?" Roy didn't want to deal with Eds tantrums because of the tailors comment regarding his height.

"Its better if you stay. Hang out with Havoc for a while," Roy walked over to kiss Ed, "Ill see you in a while."

* * *

Mustang walked into the Au Poivre.

"Oh! Hello Roy, welcome back! Good to see you're doing well!"

"Nice to see you again William." Both men shook hands.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I need to reserve a table for two tonight, lets say around six?"

"Sure sure! So who's the lucky lady of the night?" The host asked nudging Roy.

"Oh no it's not like that Im uh... treating a subordinate for dinner."

"At a place like this? You would think It's a little to elaborate for one of your men, no offence of course!" Roy smiled then said, "Of course. Then I will see you at six. Oh and one more thing."

"Yes anything!"

"This particular soldier is very special, hes the Fullmetal alchemist."

"Awe, a state alchemist how delightful!"

"Yes so make sure things are looking well and are in order."

"Understood." The host said nodding his head.

"Thank you."

Roy walked out of the restaurant and was stopped by one of his one night stand whores.

"Oh Elizabeth, How are you?" Roy asked not that he cared or anything.

"Roy you have not called in a while, I've been kinda lonely." The whore said with a disappointed face. "Don't tell me you've found someone else to pleasure you?" She said running her hand up and down his arm.

"I've just been really busy."

"Roy Mustang doesn't have time to play? Thats a first." She stated in amusement.

"Well-"

"I've just been waiting to get dirty with you." Elizabeth whispered in his ear. "I just want to kiss you all over Roy." Roy was falling for her trick. He snapped out of it quickly and pushed her aside.

"Ill see you around Miss Elizabeth."

"Damn that was close." Roy said to himself.

"Roy? Is that you hun?" Another four whores called out. 'Shit'.

....

"Man have I really done that many girls?" Roy wondered. It took him about an hour to push off all the girls that ran into him, they just kept on coming and coming. He ended with a crowd of over 17 sluts around him. Roy sighed. 'Things are different now. Is taking Ed to this part of Central really a good idea? I don't think he wants to see all the women I've been with. To be honest i don't even want to see them.' Roy walked to the nearest pay phone and called the hospital.

"Hello this is Central hospital how can i assis-"

"Patch me through to Jean Havoc please."

"Yes sir."

...

"Hello?"

"Hey Havoc its Roy is Ed around?"

"Ya hes right here, hold on. "

"Hey Roy...whats up?" Ed asked happy to hear his voice again, after all its been a whole hour and a half, oh no! :]

"What do you think of just heading to a drive in movie tonight? Thee uh restaurant was booked tonight."

"Uh yea sure, I don't mind. Frankly I didn't even want to go out in public. But a movie sounds nice, i mean It'll be just us, and it'll be dark, we will be in your car with the big back seats."

"Damn Ed you're starting to excite me."

"O I wasn't even done but, i wont say anymore...Havoc still here."

Roy laughed, "Tell him I say Hi. Ill see at seven o'clock then.

"Ya sounds good."

"Love you Ed."

"I love you too."

They both hung up.

"Next, cancel reservation and the tailoring." Roy said to himself.

* * *

"Well ill see you later Havoc. Im gonna get going." Ed said heading towards the door.

"Have fun Ed" Havoc said with a smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. The next chapter will be up Sunday night!**

**See I have a hard time writing intense sex scenes cause im really not the patient to describe every detail and every little thing thats happening but im gonna try really hard on....**

**Chapter 12: Different is OK**

**Brief summary: Eds having some disappointing thoughts and will do anything to get it off his mind.**


	13. Different is Ok

Ed was leaning into Roy while they were driving to the movie.

"So how stupid do you think it's going to be?" Ed asked.

"Ummm I don't know, it's not like it costs a lot so I don't really care."

"...It looks like it's going to start raining."

"Really?"

"Yea, Its all cloudy."

"Its kinda nice." Ed replied with a closer snuggle. Once they parked Roy left to get something to drink. Ed was alone in the Colonels car thinking to himself 'Stupid previews. I mean no one likes them so why even play them. Its only-' But something caught Eds attention. There was a young couple who looked about his age in the car next to them. They looked really happy, but their giggling was starting to piss off Ed. Ed looked around in the other cars. He saw the same thing; Man and women; Guy and girl; Male and female; Hes and shes. It finally dawned on Ed that He wasn't in any regular situation with Roy.

"He you go." Roy said handing Ed a drink, he hadn't even noticed Roy had gotten into the car.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? Uh no nothing." Ed said laying on Roy's lap.

"You know you won't be able to see the movie from there." Roy chuckled.

"I don't care." Ed sighed.

"You sure your all right?"

"Mmhmm." Roy lifted Eds chin with his knuckled and kissed him...very very softly. Ed could easily feel Roys hot breath breathing over his mouth. When Roy pulled away he said, "I love you." Ed bit his lip and nodded not returning the love.

Ed was worried about losing Roy to a women, I mean could Roy Mustang really prefer a teenage boy over a young beautiful female? Roy Mustang, the famous womanizer. Roy Mustang the girlfriend stealer. Ed's theory was 'If I keep things exciting he wont leave. If I never stop giving him what he wants he wont turn away.' Ed quickly sat up and sat there drinks in the cup holder then got on top on Roys lap.

"W-What are you doing?" Ed didn't reply, he was to busy undressing himself and the Colonel. He only was able to unbutton the Colonels shirt before Roy grabbed his arm and forced Ed to look into his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I told you nothing." Ed said evenly.

"Do you really think im that fucking stupid Ed!" Roy shouted.

"I never said that."

"Why wont you just talk to me, Ed?"

"Because isn't this what you want!" Ed shouted while he forced Roy onto his back and quickly undid Roys pants. The younger blond quickly took the older man into his mouth before he was able to refuse. Roy wasn't enjoying this at all so he was managing to talk.

"Damnit Ed stop!" Roy yelled pushing Ed off him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Roy yelled again. Ed let his head fall back so he was looking at the roof of the car, intending to avoid eye contact with Roy. He also noticed it was raining, he thought he was about to rain too.

"Ed?" Roy whispered.

"Im sorry."

"Your sorry for what?"

"For screwing your life!" Ed was about to leave the car but Roy grabbed ahold of he arm pulling him back into his hug.

"You didn't screw up my life Ed. The only thing you did to it was make it betting." Roy whispered placing a hand on Eds head pressing it down into his chest for a closer and warmer hug.

"Your worried if you don't keep things fun for me I'll walk out on you for a girl huh?" Ed didn't reply but Roy could feel him nod.

"You know i really want to slap you right now," Roy started squeezing Ed tighter, "But im not. I don't even know what to say, I didn't know you could think that low of me. Id NEVER ever EVER leave you Ed. Not ever. I love you Ed, more than anything and anyone. I always thought i knew what love felt like; You wake up, go to work, come home, eat dinner, then have sex with whom ever you're with and repeats that cycle every day. But I was wrong. Thats why I turned into such a womanizer, I didn't want to put in any effort with any of my relationships because i already thought i knew how it was all going to turn out. Not with you though. Every time i look at you, hear your voice, touch you, or even think about you i lose it. You can change my whole day just by saying 'Hi', nothing makes me feel as serene as you, you accept me for who i am, your always by my side, and you're always making me smile. I could never ask for more. It feels amazing to think that i have someone as special as you into my life. Sure were different, and thats Ok, but at least we have each other." Roy finished.

"Really?"

"Yea Ed. Im looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

"I love you Roy." Ed said looking up and crushing his lips against Roys. He slowly layed Ed onto his back not letting there lips depart. His hand traced up and down Eds cock. He cupped it into his hands and started playing with it. Ed broke the kiss to moan. I thin string of saliva connected their mouths together. Ed quickly came back for more tongue action. Both of their tongues entered each others mouth twisting and fighting with each other. Roy took charge and softy starting to suck on Eds tongue. Roy pulled back and was already panting. Both men started grinding their cocks together through their pants. Ed could here Roy deep groans in this throat. Once they were both done taking the time to undress each other completely Roy started to suck on Eds nipples. Pinching one of them with one hand and licking the other with his tongue. Then they switched jobs. Ed was now the one with his mouth all over Roys chest. Roys favorite was when Ed would teasingly lick him in between the nipples on his soft creamy chest.

Ed resumed what he was doing about 15 minutes ago. Blowing the Colonel :] . Roy was thrusting his hips into and out of Eds mouth. Roy had a one mother fucker of a dick that barely fit inside Eds mouth so he had to stop and take a couple breaths. Now its Eds turn to be pleasured. Roys tongue licked up and down Eds shaft like a lollipop. That was Eds favorite technique. Then sucking only the tip of Eds head he stuck a finger inside Ed. "You like that huh?" Roy smirked

"Mmmmmmmmmm"

Roy added another finger and then another, making Ed jerk his body. "Time for the real thing." Roy smiled. Slowly Roy pushed himself inside Ed. He could feel his cock warming up inside off Ed. Thrusting in and out of Ed they found a perfect rhythm.

"Im cumming!" Roy didn't even have to say it. Ed could feel Roy dick growing bigger inside his ass, and boy did it feel good! Ed finally felt that uncomfortable yet pleasurable liquid shoot up into his ass. Roy collapsed on top of Ed.

"Not to ruin the moment but you kinda heavy." Ed snickered. Roy was to tired to complain.

"Well well Colonel Roy Mustang i guess your not that useless in the rain after all."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Sorry i didn't have this chapter up when i said it'd be up. But please review any ways. So im wanting to End this story in the next chapter or two so let me know what you think! Sorry if i rush through scenes and am not very decriptive again im not patient to take the time to write out evey little thing thats hapening.**


	14. You've got to be kidding me

**A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME, I'VE BEEN STUDYING FOR THOSE ANNOYING STATE TESTS :( ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Roy walked into Havoc's room.

"Good morning Havoc." Roy said with a yawn.

"Hey boss, so how'd it go?" Havoc asked.

"The date?...It went nice," Roy said with a smile, "So you're getting out of the hospital today?"

Havoc nodded.

"Yeah, kinda upset that I have to go back to work but i guess it cant be helped." Havoc sighed, Being served every day by beautiful nurses, it's a mans fantasy!"

Roy chuckled while sitting down.

"So everything goin good with Ed?"

"Oh yeah... We had a nice talk last night, I feel a lot closer to him you know?"

"Yeah. He's a good kid, don't let this one go k?"

"I have no intentions to." Roy said with a warming smile.

A nurse walked into the room.

"Um excuse me Colonel Mustang?" The nurse shyly asked.

"Yes?"

"You have a phone call."

"OK, thank you." Roy got up and walked to the phone in the hospital waiting room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roy, when do you think you'll be back in your office?"

"Pretty soon, why?"

"I need you to file some of my paperwork."

"Oh OK um if I'm not back in a half a hour just leave it with Hawkeye."

"OK sounds good."

"I love you." Roy said in a childish slash mocking tone.

Ed laughed, "I love you too, ill see you later."

* * *

"Sir, Fullmetal dropped by." Breda said handing him a folder.

"Oh thank you." Roy went into his office and settled in before reading the paper work inside.

"P.R?" Roy asked to himself.

"Oh Personal Records." Roy said. Mustang remembered that Ed actually did have and P.R problem.

"Damn. Didn't i tell him i needed it like five days ago? I hope H.R will still take it."

Roy was skimming through it...

_**AMESTRIS MILITARY PERSONAL RECORD FILE**_

**NAME: EDWARD ELRIC-----MILITARY RANK: STATE ALCHEMIST **

**2ND NAME: THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**AGE: 16------BIRTH DATE: February 3rd 1905**

**HOMETOWN: Resembool**

**MOTHER: TRISHA ELRIC-----STATUS: DECEASED**

**FATHER: VAN HOHENHEIM ELRIC------STATUS: UNKNOWN**

**...**

**COMMANDING OFFICER: COLONEL ROY MUSTANG**

**YEARS IN MILITARY: FOUR**

**DATE OF MILITARY ASSESSMENT: February 28 1917**

**MISSIONS ACCOMPLISHED: 17**

**ANY COURT RECORDS: NONE**

**...**

**HEIGHT: 5'' 2'**

**WEIGHT: 105 lbs.**

**RECENT SURGERY'S: AUTOMAIL; LEFT LEG, RIGHT ARM**

**EYE COLOR**....... and so on

Roy couldn't help but laugh at his height. But then he remembered something.... Ed had an out of country mission coming up, in fact next week.

Roy pulled out that file regarding this.

**EDWARD ELRIC YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO JOIN THE SOUTHERN H.Q IN AN INVASION ON THE WEST**....blah blah blah.

"How long though?"

**THIS INVASION WILL TAKE PLACE DECEMBER 21 1921- OCTOBER 15 1922**

"You've got to be kidding me."


	15. I dont want to leave him

"Good Morning, Is the Führer in?" Roy said walking into King Bradley's waiting room.

"Good morning Colonel Mustang, and yes he is. Hes meeting right now with a general but if your willing to wait a while I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you."

"Thank you." Roy said while taking a seat on a sofa.

* * *

"Welcome back Havoc!" Breda and Fuery cheered.

Havoc was not happy. Not one bit.

"Whats your problem?" Hawkeye asked bluntly. He went on with all of his complaints but no one could really understand what Havoc was saying so they did bother to ask.

"Wheres Falman?" Havoc asked.

"Picking up Fulmetal."

"What for?"

"Remember? Edward is being deported this evening." Havoc ciggarette fell out of his mouth.

* * *

"Well I think thats everything." Ed said while recounting his bags.

"Well its not like you'll be needing much in the first place." Falman said.

"Thats true, Let me run back in and say bye to Al."

...

"Hey Al?"

"Hey."

"Im leaving now." Ed said walking over to give his little brother a hug.

"Dont die." Al stated dryly. Ed giggled.

"Trust me I have no intentions to, when are you leaving back to Resembool?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Dont cause the Colonel to much trouble K?" Ed said walking back out the door.

"You love him dont you?" Al said making Edward stop before exiting the room completly.

"Excuse me?"

"Your in love with Roy, Am I right?"

"What makes you think that Al?'

"To be honest I dont know. I just have a feeling." Ed felt like he was about to start crying.

"I dont want to leave him." It took Al a moment to respond as he was soaking in that his brother and Roy were now 'Lovers'.

"Maybe its for the best, and you're not going to be gone forever right?" Ed nodded.

"I can tell he loves you...ALOT. Perhaps your trip will bring you guys closer than ever, yeah?" Ed nodded again. "Goodbye Al."

* * *

"Oh Colonel Mustang! So nice to see you!" King Bradley said.

"Good morning Sir!" Roy said with a perfect solute.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you regarding Fullmetal's departure this evening."

"Is that so? Lets talk in my office." The king said motioning for Mustang to follow him.

...

"Well Sir I'd like to withdraw Fullmetal's position request in the invasion."

"Hmmm," The king said while pulling out Edwards records, "And why is this?"

"He has not had much expericence in the battle feild and I'm sure there are plenty of other state alchemists that can take his place."

"We're never going to get experience if we dont go for it, am I right Colonel?"

"Yes sir."

"Other than that why do you feel that its important that Fullmetal stays behind?"

"Well... To tell you the truth Fullmetal is one of my most reliable men and I dont want to lose him if its not by all means neccisary."

"Not neccisary?"

"If there is a way to approve of this withdrawl then im willing to try."

"It says hes suppose to be leaving tonight correct?

"Correct."

"I have no problem with switching Fullmetal out for another state alchemist but Im going to leave it up to you to find one willing to leave on such short notice."

"Yes sir. Thank you!" Roy said walking out of the office.

Roy decided not to tell Ed just yet, after all he still had a couple of hours to spare while Edward got some paper work done at H.Q. He didnt want to get Ed's hopes up if he didnt manage to find someone to take his place...But he knew just the right guy.

* * *

"Mustang! What a delightful suprise!"

"Good afternoon Armstrong."

**A/N: Im wrapping up my story in the next chapter so enjoy it! R&R PLEASE! And I usually dont proof read my stories to well so let me know of any mis-spelled words or any grammer mistakes... THANK YOU!**


	16. Its funny what money can do

"What can I do for you Roy?" Armstrong said preparing to rip off his shirt.

"I have a HUGE favor to ask of you Major." That did it. Armstrong ripped his shirt and started flexing for Roy.

"How sweet! A friend going to each other for help! Beautiful! OF course! Alex lead Roy to his living room. Roy just rolled his eyes and followed. Both men took a seat on the very expensive couch.

"Well you see..." Roy was trying to find a right way to tell him two things. One; Hes in love with a brat half his age, and two; He wants him to leave for war that night. "Um. Over the passed week or so I've developed some...feelings, you could say, for Edward." Roy said slowly trying to pick his words carefully.

"Feelings?"

"Uh yes! Exactly...'feelings' for Edward and he is soon being deported for Creta and you uh see i was wondering..."

"...yes?"

"...if you might consider trading places with Edward. I know its last minute and everything but you se-"

"I'm sorry Colonel. I can't" Armstrong said disappointedly, "I have never been a fan of war, and I have no intentions going back. Please understand."

Roy sighed. "No its ok. I shouldn't have asked you such a big favor in the first place." Roy put on his coat and started towards the door.

"Colonel wait!" Armstrong said stopping Roy, "The Lightening Bolt Alchemist."

"Excuse me?"

"The Lighting Blot Alchemist. He is the most blood thirsty man you could ever meet, I am more than sure he wouldn't hesitate to help with your problem. He lives on main street in the apartments two blocks south of the bar, room 1216." Roy smirked while he puts on his hat.

"Thank you Major. Ill give him a visit." As Roy walked out of the Armstrong residence he said to himself, "1216 huh? 12/16. Thats the day me and Edward got together, December 16th" Then he smiled, "This might just be my lucky day."

"Hello Sir!" The two shy doors man said as they greeted Roy into the building.

"Good afternoon ladies!" Roy said cheerfully. "Can you tell me where room 1216 is?"

"Yes sir! Its on floor 12 and its the sixteenth door."

KNOCK KNOCK

The man stumbled to the door.

"H-hello?"

"Hello, I am Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy said bowing hid head, then pulled out his pocket watch to show his certification.

"Colonel? Your a military man?"

"Yes sir. You are The Lightening Blot Alchemist right? May I have a word with you?"

"Yes, yes come in."

"I have a favor to ask of you, a big one actually."

"Oh really?"

"I need to you to switch places with The Fullmetal Alchemist for the war going on in Creta."

"War huh? What make you think I want to help you, I mean I barely know you."

"I hear war is your favorite game no? I need Fullmetal's position replaced with another state alchemist and I heard that you're the man I should talk to. What do you say?"

"The next group of troops head out tonight?" Roy nodded. Then the man smiled.

"And what am I going to get out of this?"

"What do you want?" Roy asked nervously.

"What can you offer?"

"30 grand."

"3-3-30 THOUSAND DOLLARS?"

"This is very important to me."

"You've got yourself a deal!" The man said standing up and shaking Roy's hand.

"Thank you VERY much! Ill have someone come by to get you later tonight." Roy said.

"Very well." The alchemist showed Roy back to the door. "You have a nice day Colonel!"

Roy laughed to himself. "Its funny what money can do."

"Edward Elric?"

"Ya?"

"Telephone call." The librarian said handing the phone towards Ed.

"Hello?"

"Edward! Meet me at my house in ten minutes."

"R-Roy? I can't ill be late for my train. I'm sorry. Why don't you meet me at the station instead?"

"No. I've taken care of things just come to my house."

"What do you mean 'taken care of things'?"

"Damn Ed! Just meet me at my house!"

"All right all right Roy! Ill see you at you house. Bye." Ed handed the phone back to the librarian.

"Excuse me, but was that thee Roy Mustang?" The girl said with bright eyes. Edward just stared at her and walked off.

Ed walked up to Roy's front door and opened it.

"Roy?" Ed yelled while throwing his jacket on the couch.

"Upstairs." Roy called back.

"What did you need? I'm already running late as it is. But I swear if its no-" Roy surprised him by jumping him with a kiss.

**A/N**

**THIS IS ****NOT****THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M SORRYY I LIED! :( :( THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL ONE (contains some rated R stuff :])**

**reviews? thank you!**

**P.M ME IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES OR ERRORS IN THIS CHAPTER THANK YOU!**


	17. AN PLEASE READ!

Wow... Its definitely been a while.

I recently had a family member pass away so Ive taken a break from , but no worries I'm back!

I'm very sorry its been a while but I've been in mourning so forgive me! I do have one more chapter for this story that I'm very excited to finish! It will be up A. (within a couple of days) Sorry again for making you guys wait, but i want to thank you all for the nice reviews you've given me. Thank you.

EXCITING NEWS!

I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL STORY TO 'ITS COMLICATED' ! I WILL CALL IT *****************! (that's my way of telling you i don't know yet)

THAT MEANS MORE;

-ROMANCE

-SEX :)

-HUMOR (eh ill try)

-BREAK UPS

-PROPOSALS

-SCANDALS

-AND BACK STABS! (ha I'm making into a soap opera!)

Just give me about a week and i will have a first chapter up! Thank you!


	18. I love you

"R-Roy?" Ed called out surprised by the attack. Roy pinned Ed onto the bed and started kissing and sucking on Ed's neck. Ed tried to push him off though.

"Roy I don't have time for this, I'm sorry!" Ed sat up but Roy pushed him back down, but this time he didn't try to seduce him or anything he just starred into his big gold eyes.

"I've taken care of things Ed, you're not being deported." Roy said kindly. Eds eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Roy nodded with a kool-aid smile on his face.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Just pulled a few strings" Roy smiled more.

"I don't even know what to say!"

"Nothing." Roy whispered in his deep seductive voice. Ed smile widened as he pulled Roy down for more kisses. Ed kissed him many times but after each kiss he would tell Roy he loved him. Roy stopped him for a couple of moments to just sit there and hug him.

"I love you so much Ed." Roy stated very seriously. Ed smiled and nuzzled his head closer to Roy's chest.

"I love you to bastard" Roy smiled...that was the first time Ed called him a bastard since they started dating. Ed sat up and got on top of Roy and started unbuckling his pants.

"Now I'm sure you didn't call me here just to kiss and hug." Ed said with a smirk.

"Got that right." Roy said getting up on his elbows. He pulled the rubber band out of Ed's hair and started to run his hand through his hair while Ed started to suck him off. "Ah f-fuck Ed" Roy panted.  
Ed stopped for a second to say, "I'm getting good huh?" but Roy shoved Eds head right back down, which made Ed laugh. Roy started bucking his hips in and out of Eds mouth.

"I'm gonna cum! F-fuck!" Roy moaned...very loudly. Roy released in Ed mouth. Ed was getting more experienced so he learned to swallow it and love the taste of his lovers cum.  
Ed wiped his mouth and licked his way up Roy's mouth.

Ed moaned in between kisses, "You taste so good." Roy places his hand on top of Ed's still clothed cock and started rubbing and groping it. Roy loved how he could feel Ed getting hard in his palm. Ed laid beside Roy and started to undress himself with there mouths still connected. Roy did the honor of taking of Eds boxers though.

"God, you feel soooooo good" Roy panted. Both of them were now completely naked. Roy slid down the bed so his mouth could reach Ed's desperate cock. Roy teased him by barley licking the tip of Ed's dick. Then all of a sudden he took Ed in his mouth.

Ed gasped in pleasure and moaned, "Deep throat me Roy."

"Don't have to tell me twice" Roy said with a smile before he took Ed's whole length in his mouth.

"A-Ah! nnn yea!" Ed came in Roy's mouth. Roy didn't swallow though. He held Ed's cum in his mouth and decided to...'share' it with Ed.  
Roy slid back up and mixed his tongue with Ed's. Both of them now making out with Eds cum going back and forth in there mouths. Finally Roy and Ed swallowed the juice in there mouth and collapsed on the bed panting. After a minute of catching their breathe Ed finally asked, "Ready for more?" Roy smiled and climbed back on top of Ed, placing his hands on both sides of Eds checks. More kissing...

"Ready?" Roy asked teasing Ed's entrance with his cock. Ed nodded. Roy slowly pushed himself into Ed.

"C-come on Roy, move already" Ed complained. Roy started bucking his hips, pulling himself in and out of the blond.

"Harder dammit!" Ed growled while throwing his head back in intense pleasure.

"Someone is a little desperate." Roy teased while thrusting himself into Ed as hard as he could. Roy could feel Ed getting tighter and wetter inside, he knew he was so close. Roy was one to talk...Ed got the impression Roy was close too considering he was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

"A-ah ah fuck yea!" Both men screamed while they came for the second time. Roy hovered over Ed with his arms holding him up on either side of Ed. Roy smiled.  
"That was good." Ed took a deep breathe and nodded.

"**I love you Edward**." Roy stated very firmly as he stared into Eds golden eyes.  
"**I love you to Roy**" Ed said back.

THE END!

**A/N:**  
**Yay! I'm finally done!**  
**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I REALLY appreciate it.**  
**I had a lot of fun writing this story and I'm sad that it ended :(**  
**But no worries! Story two is on the way! (Eh give me like a week)**  
**It will be a fun sequel that I'm really excited to start (Eh give me like a week)**  
**Thanks again for reading and subscribing to my story!**  
***Let me know of any grammer and spelling mistakes***


End file.
